Richard
Richard is a name of Germanic origin combining ric (ruler, leader, king) and hard (strong, brave), and it therefore means "powerful leader". Nicknames include Dick, Dickie, Rich, Richie, Rick, Ricky, Rickey, and others. Richardson, Dixon and Dickens are surnames that originated as patronymics of Richard or Dick. In the works of Harry Turtledove, Richard and all its permutations may refer to: Characters known only as Richard: :Richard (Worldwar), a crime boss and minor character in Colonization: Down to Earth. :Richard the Haberdasher, a North Detinan commander and minor character in The War Between the Provinces: Advance and Retreat. Monarchs named Richard: :Richard I of England, historical monarch referenced in Worldwar: Upsetting the Balance. :Richard III of England, historical monarch referenced in Ruled Britannia. Characters whose first name is Richard: :Richard Burbage, historical English actor appearing in Ruled Britannia and "We Haven't Got There Yet." :Richard Cawthorne, fictional colonial governor and minor character in The United States of Atlantis. :Richard J. Daley, historical Mayor of Chicago appearing in "Two Thieves." :Richard Harding Davis, historical U.S. journalist appearing in The Great War. :Richard Dreyfuss, author who, together with Turtledove, wrote ''The Two Georges''. :Richard S. Ewell, historical Confederate General appearing in The Guns of the South. :Richard Feynman, historical U.S. scientist referenced in "Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel). :Richard Heffernan, a US sailor and minor character in "News From the Front." :Richard House, fictional educator and minor character in ''The Hot War: Armistice. :Richard Ingom, fictional Confederate soldier, minor character in The Guns of the South. :Richard Taylor Jacob, historical Kentucky politician appearing in The Guns of the South. :Richard Klein, fictional trombonist in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies''. :Richard Lyons, 1st Viscount Lyons, historical British diplomat appearing in The Guns of the South and The Great War: American Front. :Richard Mitchell, fictional revolutionary in The United States of Atlantis. :Richard Nixon, historical President of the United States who appears in a few Turtledove works. :Richard Oswald, historical businessman and diplomat appearing in The United States of Atlantis. :Richard Owen, historical paleontologist referenced in "Audubon in Atlantis." :Richard Peterson, fictional technician and minor character in Worldwar: Striking the Balance. :Richard Radcliffe, fictional explorer and POV in Opening Atlantis: New Hastings. :Richard Russell, historical U.S. Senator referenced in American Empire: The Victorious Opposition. :Richard Trevithick (A Different Flesh), fictional inventor appearing in A Different Flesh story "The Iron Elephant". :Richard Wagner, historical German composer referenced in several Turtledove works. :Richard Wilde Walker, historical Alabama politician referenced in The Guns of the South. :Richard Neville, 16th Earl of Warwick, historical English General appearing in Opening Atlantis: New Hastings. :Richard Yeager, fictional American educator in Homeward Bound. Characters known only as Dick: :Dick (Southern Victory), a soldier and possible Richard Nixon analog, minor character in Settling Accounts: The Grapple. :"Honest" Dick aka Tricky Dick, a used-car salesman and explicit Richard Nixon analog, significant character in ''The Two Georges''. :Peg-Leg Dick, a Geoffreyist General and minor character in The War Between the Provinces: Marching Through Peachtree. Characters whose first name is Dick: :Dick Barber, fictional innkeeper in Supervolcano. :Dick Konstam, a US Army recruiter and minor character in Settling Accounts. :Dick Shirakawa, fictional American soldier, minor character in ''Joe Steele''. Characters known only as Rick: :Rick (The Weather's Fine), a record salesman in "The Weather's Fine". Characters whose surname is Richards: :Richards (Noninterference), a space explorer and minor character in Noninterference. Characters whose surname is Richardson: :Richardson (Noninterference), an educator and minor character in Noninterference. :Oliver Richardson, fictional US soldier in How Few Remain. Characters whose surname is Dixon: :Ken Dixon, an activist and POV in A Different Flesh story "Freedom". Places and things named for Richard: :USS Bonhomme Richard, fictional US Navy vessel in Settling Accounts. :Dickens, Texas, referenced in The Great War: Breakthroughs. :Dixon, Illinois, briefly a setting in Worldwar: In the Balance. :Poor Richard, Franklin, a Detinan city in The War Between the Provinces: Advance and Retreat. :Richard III (Play), a William Shakespeare play discussed in several Turtledove works, most importantly Ruled Britannia. Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation Category:Disambiguation